Animals University (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's Movie-spoof of Disney/Pixar's 2013 CGI animated film Monsters University. Cast * Young Mike Wasowski - Young Chuck (OC) * Adult Mike Wasowski - Chuck (Adult; The Angry Birds Movie) * James P. Sullivan - Makuu (The Lion Guard) * Randall Boggs - Bad Rap (Extreme Dinosaurs) * Dean Hardscrabble - Belladonna (An All Dogs' Christmas Carol) * Scott "Squishy" Squibbles - E.B. (Hop) * Don Carlton - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Art - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Terri and Terry - Devon and Cornwall (Quest For Camelot) * Professor Knight - Diego (Ice Age) * Frank McCay - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) * Johnny Worthington - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Chet Alexander - Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) * Mrs. Squibbles - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) * Brock Pearson - Adult Speckles (Speckles the Tarbosaurus) * Claire Wheeler - Cynder (Spyro the Dragon) * Carrie Williams - Rita (Oliver and Company) * Archie the Scare Pig - Waddles (Gravity Falls) Other Cast * Karen Graves - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * The CDA - Dodos (Ice Age) * Roz - Laura Giganotosaurus (Dinosaur Train) * Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Norm the Polar Bear (Norm of the North) * George Sanderson - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Javior Rios - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Reggie Jacobs - Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) * Chip Goff - Kiburi (The Lion Guard) * Roy "Big Red" O'Growlahan - Vincent (Over the Hedge) * Baboso Gortega - Kazar (The Wild) * Dirk Pratt - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Omar Harris - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) * Percy Boleslaw - Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Britney Davis - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Crystal DuBois - Aleu (Adult; Balto II: Wolf Quest) * Heather Olson - Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) * Naomi Jackson - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Taylor Holbrook - Dusty (Balto III: Wings of Change) * Carla Delgado - Blue (Jurassic World) * Debbie Gabler - Light Fury (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) * Donna Soohoo - Delta (Jurassic World) * Marcia Garcia - Charlie (Jurassic World) * Violet Steslicki - Terk (Tarzan) * Bryan Larson - Master Crane (Kung Fu Panda) * Rosie Levin - Rexy (Jurassic Park) * Nadya Petrov - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Nancy Kim - Gilda (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Rhonda Boyd - Giselle (Open Season) * Sonia Lewis - Jewel (Rio) * Susan Jensen - Reirei (The Lion Guard) * Professor Brandywine - Bear (Big Bear in the Blue House) * Librarian - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) * Slug Student - Snook (It's Big Big World) * Earl "The Terror" Thompson - Boog (Open Season) * Carla "Killer Claws" Benitez - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * "Screaming" Bob Gunderson - Kerchak (Tarzan) * Police - Hyenas (The Lion King) * Janitor - Alebrije (Legend Quest) Scenes Index: # Animals University (2013) Part 1 - Field Trip # Animals University (2013) Part 2 - Freshman Orientation # Animals University (2013) Part 3 - First Day/Not My Room # Animals University (2013) Part 4 - Pig Chase/A Challenge # Animals University (2013) Part 5 - 1st Semester Show Down/Kicked Out # Animals University (2013) Part 6 - Dream Over/Chuck's Plan/OK Brothers/Initiation/First Morning # Animals University (2013) Part 7 - Toxicity Challenge/My Way # Animals University (2013) Part 8 - Keep Quiet/Party Like Scarers # Animals University (2013) Part 9 - Cute-Me Kappa # Animals University (2013) Part 10 - The Big Leagues/Teamwork # Animals University (2013) Part 11 - A Seed of Doubt/Final Competition # Animals University (2013) Part 12 - A Betrayal # Animals University (2013) Part 13 - Door Breach/Searching for Chuck/Shut Down # Animals University (2013) Part 14 - The Big Scare # Animals University (2013) Part 15 - Separate Ways # Animals University (2013) Part 16 - Epilogue # Animals University (2013) Part 17 - End Credits Movie Used: * Monsters University (2013) Movies/TV Shows/Games Used: * Young Chuck (OC) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * The Lion Guard * Extreme Dinosaurs * Hop * Winnie the Pooh Universe * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Quest For Camelot (1998) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown * Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age 4: Continental Drift * Ice Age 5: Collison Corse * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * Ice Age: The Great Eggs-Caped * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) * The Jungle Book: Rhythm Groove * Robin Hood (1973) * Speckles the Tarbosaurus * Spyro the Dragon * Oliver & Company (1988) * Gravity Falls * Dinosaur Train * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness * Balto 2: Wolf Quest * The Lion Guard * Over the Hedge * The Wilde (2006) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Ice Age 4: Continental Drift * A Goofy Movie * Lady and the Tramp) 1 & 2 * Jurassic Park Franchise * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Tarzan (1999) * Tarzan & Jane * The Legend of Tarzan * Open Season Series * Rio 1 & 2 * Big Bear in the Blue House * It's a Big Big World * Open Season (2006) * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Open Season Scared Silly * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Tarzan (1999) * Tarzan 2 * Legend Quest (2017) Gallery: Young_Chuck_(OC).png|Chuck (Young) as Young Mike Wazowski Chuck the Bird.jpg|Chuck as Adult Mike Wasowski Makuu.png|Makuu as James P. "Sulley" Sullivan Bad Rap in Extreme Dinosaurs.jpg|Bad Rap as Randall "Randy" Boggs Mrs Belladonna.png|Belladonna as Dean Hardscrabble Hop e.b. you.jpeg|E.B. as Scott "Squishy" Bibbles Rabbit in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie.jpg|Rabbit as Don Carlton Discord 5C-would I lie to you-5C- S4E01.png|Discord as Art Devon and carnwall by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8ndoxk.jpg|Devon and Cornwall as Terri and Terry Perry Diego Ice Age 3.png|Diego as Professor Knight Humphrey by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d7rrckh.jpg|Humphrey as Frank McCay Shere Khan in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Shere Khan (Animated) as Johnny Worthington III Duke Weaselton.jpg|Duke Weaselton as Chet Alexander See Also * Animals, Inc. (2001) (Davidchannel's Version) (Preceded) Category:Davidchannel Category:Monsters University Movie Spoofs Category:Animals, Inc. Series